theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Tox
Tox is a weapon invented and wielded by Bink in the series G.E.A.R. Appearance Tox is a polearm, about 5'8" from bottom to blade tip. It has a wooden handle, and a blade that used to be iron but has been coated with reinforced steel for increased strength. It has several mechanical componants installed, including the bulb shape at the bottom, the 8 knob controls on the shaft (4 on either side), and some inner parts that we can't see. It has two tribal string decorations with beads and feathers near the top. How it Works Tox consists of 3 main segments: the bulb, the shaft, and the blade. *'The bulb' is a container seperated into 8 sections, each holding a different chemical. It also has a series of pipes and tubes that transport and mix the released chemicals without polluting the chemicals still in storage. Before modifications, it was a simple bag holding one type of poison which the user would have to pump up by hand. *'The shaft' is a long, wooden pole with a hollow center which the chemicals go through to get to the blade. It is used as the handle and also has the knobs which control which chemicals are mixed and sent to the blade. *'The blade' is, as it's name implies, a reinforced steel blade used for combat. Along the edges is a slightly indented "trough" which the chemicals pool in. (The trough is shallow enough that surface tension keeps the chemicals in it, to prevent dripping.) The wielder uses the knobs to select which chemicals are to be sent to the blade, as well as the ratio. The chemicals are released into the bloodstream of any creature it slices. Chemicals There are 8 chemicals that Tox can mix and release. The effects are listed from mosted diluted to most concentrated. #Sedative: Loss of energy, slowness, sleepiness, falling asleep, coma. Also numbs them to pain. #Paralyzing Poison: Stiffness (from mild to extreme), loss of sight/hearing, shortness of breath, paralysis (from localized around wound to complete). #Pain poison: General ache, pain with movement (from dull to sharp), painful muscle contractions, organ pains, phantom pains (impossible to locate source), debilitating full-body agony. #Acid: Itching, burning, rashes, chemical burns, flesh dissolving, death. Also, can dissolve inanimate objects. #Nausia Poison: General sick feeling, nausia, dizziness, disorientation, vomitting (from once to repeatedly), being so sick that they're unable to do anything. #Hallucinogen: Confusion, hearing things, seeing things, dillusions, vivid hallucinations, complete loss of grip on reality. #Antidote: Adding more of this to the mixture will cause it to wear off faster. 100% antidote cures all of these poisons. #Water: Regular old water. Dilutes the chemical mix, and makes the effects less extreme. 100% water is used when she wants to fight without poisoning anyone. All of these chemicals can be mixed in any ratio that adds up to 100%. Examples *30% sedative, 60% acid, 10% antidote: Makes the person drowsy and numb to pain while causing acid damage to their flesh. Antidote kicks in soon enough to keep them from dying, but not soon enough to prevent serious lasting damage. *10% sedative, 10% paralyzing poison, 80% water: Causes slight exhaustion and stiffness of muscles. Enemy is not likely to notice, but does give a significant advantage if properly taken advantage of. Causes no lasting damage. Category:Weapons Category:Binkatong Category:Weapons